


Lavender Makes A Move

by BollyKegs



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Julia Montague - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Filth, Light Porn, Love, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BollyKegs/pseuds/BollyKegs
Summary: Julia unexpectedly turns up to David’s house with a surprise for him!





	Lavender Makes A Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn and my first ever fanfic so I hope you all like!

“Ding Dong” the doorbell rang.  
David glanced at the clock on the living room wall, “6:00pm” he wasn’t expecting anyone he thought.  
He quickly arose to his feet and rushed to the door. He unlocked the bold and slowly pressed down the handle whilst pulling the door towards him.  
There she was… Julia Montague  
Starting at her black pain taint stilettos he worked his gaze upward to the doubled breasted wrap jacket, He’d never seen her wear that jacket before but, it was extremely sexy.  
“Hello Julia” he said.  
But her lips only moved to make a crafty smile.  
Her hands gently guided themselves to the bow that secured her jacket and pulled.  
Grasping her hands on either side she parted the material and let it drop to the floor, leaving herself standing in David’s doorway in nothing but black silk lingerie.  
His eye lit up like Christmas tree lights and he felt a rush of blood to his head, and his groin. His eyes however, they were fixed on hers, only ever hers. She took a stride towards him and placed one hand on his chest pushing him indoors to the living room.  
“I’ve heard you’ve been a very naughty boy” her tone firm but teasing.  
David felt his throat close and could only nod his head very vigorously “yes” eyes wide and chest pounding.  
He was leaning on the back of the sofa legs spread and bulge pulsing, Julia however, calm and cool, but with a steely yearning in her eye.  
“Strip” she said, “now”. David jumped to attention and quickly did as his love said. She took great pleasure in watching him do so, tracing over his whole body with her pool like eyes biting at her bottom lip.  
David now fully naked could no longer control his want for her, this woman standing in his flat wearing nothing but a silk black bra with matching knicker and suspenders.  
He launched himself from where he stood, took her waist in his hands and pressed his now warm bare skin against hers.  
“You’re pleased to see me then” she said with a giggle, but that was not how Julia Montague wanted to play this game, it was her rule book they where playing from after all.  
She placed her hands on to his shoulders and worked her way down his arms, over his torso, gently teasing her fingers around his manhood.  
David leaned in towards Julia’s lips but she quickly pushed her hand onto his longing lips and said “Easy Sergeant Budd, remember who’s the boss”. Swiftly she glided towards the bathroom, David turning to admire his view, erection surely growing.  
Suddenly he heard the flow of water as Julia ran a bath, he made his way toward the bathroom without hesitation. The room filling with sweet, hot steam, he reached out to Julia who was running a hand through her lushes’ locks.  
“Don’t you worry Ma’am, I know whose boss” he said, pressing his firm lips against hers and running his teasing fingers down her back, this time Julia didn’t push away only bit back, catching his bottom lip in between her teeth and lightly pulling, one hand cupping his now respectable sized erection and the other his neck.   
Slowly he undressed what little she remained to wear, being careful to savour ever touch he placed on her soft skin.  
Now both fully aroused he grasped her tits in his hands and squeezed, a small groan came from Julia’s lips as she relished his touch, her nipples growing harder for him.  
Their mouths met again, but this time a gentle approach was not in play, mouths wide and breaths heavy they explored each other apertures like any lovers would.  
David cupped Julia arse tight turning her pink skin white where his fingertips gripped and lifted her into the sultry hot water, then climbed in himself.  
For a moment all they did was look at each other, stare deep into each other’s souls.  
Julia with her legs wrapped around David whispered into his ear,  
“David… David I need you inside me”.  
She watched his face as a grin from ear to ear emerged and her smile followed.  
His hands, under the water found her thighs, burning for his touch. She rolled her head back, hands on his well-built shoulders.  
Running his fingers along each, getting ever closer to her sweet spot.  
Quickly pulling one arm around her back bringing her even closer to him, then simultaneously with his other hand, he placed two fingers into the place she wanted it most. She flinched with enjoy releasing a hefty groan as though he has released tension from inside of her.  
Slow at first, he pulsed his fingers in and out, then slipped another in, quickening with each thrust of his hand.  
“David you do that too well” she cried as his hand did not let up, pushing deeper within, her head now lowered and her eyes wide she grabbed for his cock taking the girth between her hands and slowing shafting it up and down, the hot water swirling around them.  
They groaned in harmony as the want between them grew even more, kissing and biting at each other’s lips as they travelled in sync with one and other to the motherland.  
“I’m… I’m going to cum” she said as David’s fingers worded their magic on the place only, only he knew how to work.  
And with a great quivered groan from Julia’s quaking lips he had done just that, removing his hand he held it up to the light, wet and shining. “taste it” he said and without a thought Julia lapped at his fingers with her tongue, “now let me taste you” he said as he grabbed her chin and tasted her lips, her mouth, her juices. Metallic but sweet, it was a taste he was familiar with.  
Slightly weak but ready for more Julia leaned back deeper into the water, pushing her chest out for David to take hold of and spreading her legs over the sides of the roll top bath.  
He rose to his knees and hovered over her, brushing, teasing his lips over hers, then pressed a kiss upon them.  
“Please… I need you to fuck me” and with that murmur from Julia’s mouth David guided his cock into Julia’s dripping wet cunt.  
He let out a groan and Julia smirked, happy she had this affect on him.  
With little movements at first, he propelled in and out, closing his eyes.  
Then with a quickening pace his eyes snapped open and looked into hers, he sort her mouth, pressed his lips hard on hers and gave her the full length of his shaft. It was a sensation for her and he could tell as he felt her arms clench around his, her mouth widened and a gasp derived from it.  
No one ever made her feel like that and nobody else ever could.  
The water around them like a whirlpool, engulfing them both as David’s hips thrusted deeper into Julia with every movement he made, he wasn’t going to let up and she didn’t want him to stop.  
Both of their heads swimming with pleasure David placed his thumb just above the area in which he was working and stimulated her clit. Julia’s eyes shot open and a large smirk quickly turned into a cry of pleasure.  
“Fu…Fuck” she cried  
As the thrusting of his hips and circular motion of his thumb ever increased, the length of him inside felt so good.  
“Jesus Christ” breathy from her mouth, “Your going to make me cum…again” she said.  
The climax was almost reached for both as she pulled him in tight, locking lips for the grand finale.  
He found her neck and as he pushed, deeper and harder than he ever had before, it seemed, her body bucking as she could feel an eruption spilling from her very soul emerge around his length, squealing with delight.  
David feeling the fires within her let himself unload inside and like a chorus they both gasped into each other’s heavy breaths as their fluids mixed.  
Fighting for breaths David rested his head upon Julia’s breasts and caressed her panting body through the lagoon in which they lay. Kissing her stomach as he slowly eased his way out of her moistness, another small gasp developed from Julia’s mouth.  
Grabbing the wash cloth from the side David plunged it into the water and ran it down the length of Julia’s body, letting the water lap around her, she arose to meet his gaze and planted a kiss on his hot lips.  
And with a knowing smile “You should call round more often” he said.


End file.
